


Meeting The Girlfriend

by OffTorii



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Teasing, Teenage Yevgeny Milkovich, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffTorii/pseuds/OffTorii
Summary: Ian and Mickey tease Yev about his mystery girlfriend and he avoids the topic until he can’t.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Meeting The Girlfriend

“Hey Pops!” Yevgeny called out to Mickey as he was rushing down the stairs. Mickey was in the kitchen making breakfast, “I’m in the kitchen!” Mickey yelled back and Yev followed the sounds of Mickey’s voice.

Ian jumped out of his sleep from all the yelling that was going on before groaning and laying down and attempting to go right back to sleep. Downstairs, Yevgeny was rushingly moving things around between the kitchen and living room trying to find his backpack.   
  
“Pops you seen my-”

“It’s in the living room” Mickey interrupted while scooping scrambled eggs onto a plate, “Gallagher!” Mickey yelled upstairs to Ian who was trying to abandon all responsibilities for today. Ian finally decided that it was time for him to get out of bed because if Mickey called his name again there’d be consequences on his end.   
  
Yevgeny rushed from the kitchen to the living room just to find his bag where his pops said it was, hidden behind the couch. He sighed with relief and headed back to the kitchen where Mickey was platting breakfast for him. Mickey finished the meal off by sliding Yev a glass of orange juice across the counter, just for Yev to say a mumbled ‘thanks’ while stuffing eggs in his cheeks.  
  
“Good morning” Ian greeted as he walked into the kitchen. He walked towards Mickey who was casually leaning against the stove and gave him a kiss on his lips. He then walked up to Yev and kissed him on his cheek which the son wiped away childishly.

“Gross Dad I’m not 5 anymore” Ian chuckled while taking a seat next to his son. Mickey grabbed his mug of coffee from the counter in front of him to go eat breakfast sitting across the table from them. 

“Pops”

“Hm?” Mickey hummed in response. 

“I’m not gonna be home for dinner tonight” Yevgeny said while drowning down some of his orange juice. Ian looked at him skeptically before asking “And why’s that Yev?”. Both parents mentally prepared themselves for whatever answer they were gonna be given. 

“I got a date with Kayla tonight” The room fell silent. Forks stopped scraping against plates and Yevgeny looked at his parents feeling their annoyance already. 

“I’m starting to think you’re making this girl up” Ian said turning to look at Yev, giving his undivided attention. 

“I’m not Dad, I swear” Yevgeny told Ian honestly. There really was a Kayla. He’d been dating her for a few weeks, as far as Ian and Mickey knew, and he’d been name dropping her here and there but every time Ian or Mickey brought up meeting her for dinner, Yev got really clammy and nervous.

Both parents thought it was just the basics of having a crush but as time went on they decided they weren’t so sure. This breakfast had been the straw that broke the camels back. 

“You ain’t ashamed of us are you?” Mickey always resorted to the worst “No Pops that’s not it at all” Yev quickly defended. He hardly saw his dads as a gay couple, he just saw them as his parents who happened to be both dads.

”Well let’s meet her for dinner” Ian added. 

“What?” Yev asked looking between both of them, waiting on either of them to change their minds. 

“Yeah” Mickey agreed with a smile “Tonight. 8 o’clock. Don’t be late” Mickey said before getting up and patting his son on his shoulder jokingly and leaving the room to head upstairs and get ready for work. 

“Dad” Yev asked turning to look at Ian pleadingly, trying to see if he could persuade his dad into to changing Mickey’s mind. 

”Don’t ‘dad’ me Yev. For once, I actually agree with your Pops. Now hurry up and leave for school” Ian said while getting up and putting his plate in the sink. 

Defeated, Yev got up and swung his backpack on his shoulder before heading out for school. 

“Love you kiddo!” Ian yelled while hearing the front door slam. He heard Mickey burst into laughter due to his husbands petty action and Ian couldn’t help but join in. 

After school hours rolled around and Ian and Mickey were fully prepared to meet this Kayla girl. As they were getting set up for dinner and waiting on Yev to make it home with his mystery girl he couldn’t help but ask, “You think this Kayla is just a cover up for a boy and he just doesn’t wanna tell us?” Ian stopped setting the fork next to the plate to look up at Mickey. 

“Really Mick?” Ian asked completely shocked. 

“I mean come on. It’s really that outta left field?” 

“Yeah considering his parents are I dunno... GAY” Ian emphasized the last part as he continued to move down the table trying to make it as neat as possible. He wanted to make a good first impression. 

“I think we’ve had a good amount of time being dads and we did a good job at making sure Yev was comfortable with telling us anything” Ian left it at that not wanting to think about it anymore. It made him feel like he wasn’t doing his job and Ian felt like he had a pretty good grip on this parenthood thing. 

Mickey walked over to the oven to take out the lasagna which Mickey and Ian stared at the recipe like math homework to get it just right. He placed the lasagna in the middle of the table while the couple appreciated their, golden brown, work.   
  
Ian went to the fridge to grab him and his husband a beer while they waited, just to hear the door open and close as he was handing Mickey his beer. Both parents put their beers down and made their way to the living room. Surprising both of them, there was a girl standing in front of them next to their son. She was a ginger with long hair that went to her waist and beautiful light green eyes. 

She stood at average height and wore a red plaid shirt with a black undershirt. Plain blue jeans hugged her skinny legs and black converse accompanied her feet. Her shoes were worn, they could tell by the dirt on her laces and the white tip of her shoes. 

She reminded them of... them.   
  
“Pops, Dad” Yev pointed to both parents accordingly “This is Kayla” The room was weirdly silent. Both parties didn’t know what to say. 

Until Mickey decides to break the ice. 

“Our son has good taste” Mickey says with a smile and Ian punches Mickey in his shoulder out of shock and reflex. Yev and Kayla burst out laughing like little kids, as if they couldn’t hold back. Kayla got a good feel about what she was walking into so she extended her arm out to Mickey first, “Kayla Clarke” Kayla said confidently as Mickey took her hand and shook it. She did the same for Ian and both of them knew they were gonna like her. 

They all walked into the kitchen and started to settle in for dinner. Ian went to the oven to pull out the lasagna and set on the table. The kids sat across from Mickey as Ian put the lasagna in the center taking a seat next to his husband. 

“Kayla” Ian called out to her making her break her small talk from Yev and give him her attention “How’d you two meet?” Kayla tucked a strand of hair behind her ear at the question, “Well.. it was in math class. Our teacher was being a dick-” She paused not knowing if she needed to watch her language but Mick gave her a head nod telling her to go on, “He basically told me i couldn’t go to the bathroom because i was just trying to get out of class-”

”But she really had to go and I was her knight in shining armor against our dick of a teacher” Yev interrupted ending her story. Ian kicked his foot under the table making Yev groan. Mickey and Kayla shared a laugh knowing exactly what happened because the table shifted slightly. 

“Yevy you shoulda told us about her sooner” Kayla visibly tensed at Mickey’s compliment, Yev awkwardly coughed and his parents grew more concerned every second of silence passed. Kayla knew that it was her story to tell so she spoke up, “My parents are... homophobic. Their mentality didn’t rub off on me in any fucked up ways”. The silence continued to be unbearable so Kayla rambled, “I’m sorry Mr and Mr. Gallagher it’s just that my parents are assholes and I was actually scared that-”

”It’s fine” Ian interrupted “Seems like your a good person and don’t share anything your parents think, right mick?” Mickey nodded while continuing on, “Yeah and as long as you’re good to Yev I don’t see a problem” Kaya let out a relived sigh. 

She thanked god that the Gallagher’s didn’t kick her out. They continued dinner making jokes and conversation along the way until it was time for Kayla to leave. Mickey and Yev sat on the living room couch talking about something that Ian was sure to hear about later, while Ian stayed in the kitchen cleaning up. 

Kayla realized the stack of plates in Ian’s hand as she was about to leave and decided to step up, “You need help with that?” She asked ready to rescue the pile from Ian’s hands, “I couldn’t ask you to do that since you were a guest tonight, I really should be asking my HUSBAND” Ian emphasized earning a grunt from Mickey which Kayla laughed at in return.

Kayla shrugged her jacket off and helped anyway “No worries, I could be a few minutes late past curfew” she said placing the dishes in the sink making Ian smile. Both worked on the dishes until finished and Ian walked Kayla to the door and Yev gave her a kiss goodbye. 

The 3 family member sat on their living room couch, satisfied with the diner they had. Mickey sent Yev off to bed and the couple headed up shortly after. 

They undressed to nothing but their boxers left and laid under the blanket with Ian holding Mickey in his arms tightly. 

“Mick can you not treat me like a house wife again?” Ian mumbled into Mickey’s hair. 

“Yeah Gallagher I’m sorry, me and Yev were talking”

”About?”

“Nothing important, just how I think he needs to talk to us more” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s chest. “I think we did a good job on this parenting shit” Ian said before planting a kiss in Mickey’s hair making him smile. 

“Hell yeah we did” Mickey said with the same goofy grin on his face enjoying the married life.


End file.
